The Brother's Glee
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: A collection of Glee stories based on the classic tales of the Brother's Grimm.  Possible spoilers  please Review
1. Cinderella

Cinderella:

**Characters:**

**Cinderella-Mercedes**

**Prince-Sam**

**Fairy God mother- Holly Holiday**

**Wicked Stepmother-Sue Sylvester**

**Wicked Stepsisters-Santanna & Brittany**

**(Takes place after "the substitute")**

After Mercedes had sabotaged Sue's Lacar with the potatoie goodness of Tater tots, she had no choice but to be Sue's personal servant as punishment, unless she wanted to be sued and expelled. She had to wash the Cheerio uniforms and Sues track suits, refill Gatorade and water bottles, Moe Sue's lawn and laugh when ever Sue insulted hair dew. This was only a small list of the stuff she had to do.

Mercedes prayed if she was good and did all her tasks perfectly, Sue would let her go to The Prince charming dance. It was a costume ball the school held every year, with delicious food and dancing. Mercedes didn't dare ask Sue if she could go. It was the day of the dance and Mercedes had just finished polishing Sues trophies in her brand new trophy annex she had specially built.

"Hay wheezy." Santanna called. Mercedes turned to see the head cheerio in the doorway.

"Principal Sue wants you in her office now." She added. Mercedes grudgingly did as she was told. When she entered the principles office Brittany, who had a sad expression, greeted her. Santanna and her Brittany stood agents the wall. Sue sat on the Green leather armchair across from a tired Mercedes.

"Well Whoopi have you finished all your tasks for today?" Sue asked.

"Yes." Mercedes answered.

"Yes what-?" Sue asked darkly. Mercedes groaned.

"Yes Grand-High Principle Sylvester, Master of all she surveys and makes William Shuester look like a little boy with greasy hair and a deformed Butt chin."

"Very good Whoopi." Sue praised with an evil grin. "Now through secret intelligence I have all over this school, I have learned that you want to go to the dance tonight."

"Yes ma-" Mercedes was cut off by Sue's narrowed eyes.

"Yes Grand-High Principle Sylvester, Master of all she surveys and makes William Shuester look like a little boy with greasy hair and a deformed Butt chin."

"I'm letting you go." Sue informed her servant. Mercedes started beaming.

"On one condition" Mercedes heart sank.

"You finish this list of assignments." Sue handed her a list of chores.

Mercedes understood.

"You may go now." Mercedes did as she was told, but before she stepped out of the door, Sue called:

"By the way Aretha, if those chores aren't done you can't go and if you go any way, as Principal I will exile you from Glee club understood?"

Mercedes turned around and said once more:

"Yes Grand-High Principle Sylvester, Master of all she surveys and makes William Shuester look like a little boy with greasy hair and a deformed Butt chin."

It was later in the day; The Glee club did a mash up of singing in the rain and umbrella by Rianna. Holly Holiday had helped the kids with the song. She noticed Mercedes at her locker, looking depressed.

"Hi Mercedes what's wrong?" The depressed teenage girl looked up at the taller woman.

"Principal Sue wont let me go to the dance, unless I do a list of chores for her, by the way do you know were I can buy plutonium? Its on my list." Holly thought for a few moments then said:

"I got it, how about you skip the chores and I help you get ready for the dance?"

"But ill be kicked out of Glee club." Mercedes explained.

"It's a costume part right? Who said you have to be you?" Holly smiled as she took Mercedes arm and walked down the hallway with her.

Several hours later:

Mercedes was in a glamorous blue and black gown, her hair was lifted up in a gorgeous fashion and her shoes were translucent pumps. (It was either the pumps or Kurt's Lady Gaga shoes."

"Mercedes you look beautiful." Holly complimented.

"Thank you Miss Holiday, but why are you doing all this for me? The teen girl asked.

"Because I feel bad about not helping you enough with the whole tater tot incident with Sue's Lacar. This is my way of fixing it." The substitute teacher explained. "Now my dear I have all your chores taken care of and I got you a limo." She explained. "Keep in mined it will only stay at the school till midnight so unless you want to walk in those shoes for a long time also I heard that Sue may make a surprise appearance to make sure know one is disobeying the rules, so suggested you watch the clock."

Mercedes hugged Holly.

"Oh hear before I forget." The substitute teacher handed Mercedes an eye mask made with blue beads. Mercedes once again thanked Holly and left for the school in the elegant and strangely colored orange limo.

The school was beautifully decorated, with colorful balloons and Cray paper. Everyone was dressed in funny all the way to outrages costumes. Sam hated these kinds of dances; all he wore was a black suit and a white-eye mask. Including a cape. The Glee guys had pushed him into it and being their friend, he agreed. Sam was standing next to the punch bow, watching everyone, however there was only one person that caught his eye. She was a beautiful dark skinned girl, wearing a blue and black gown that seemed to flow on her like water. With much courage, Sam walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. When their eyes met they were entranced.

"May I have this dance?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course." She answered grasping his hand. He twirled her around the dance floor. They laughed and kept dancing, not paying attention to the time. Mercedes never had so much fun. Of course they both Knew who each other was, but the fun of playing naive was invigorating.

Santanna noticed Mercedes on the dance floor.

"I'm calling Principal Sue. I know for a fact that girl did not do at least one thing on her list." As Santanna went to grab her phone Brittany grabbed her wrist.

Santanna looked up at the pouty face of her best friend.

"Please Santanna let Mercedes enjoy this." Brittany begged. Santanna sighed.

"I can never say no to you." Santanna kissed her friend on the cheek and bonded pinkies.

As Mercedes was being twirled by Sam she saw the time on the clock 11:58.

"I've got to go." She said in a panic. She let go a confused Sam who went after her.

"Mercedes Waite!" He called but she did not respond except for accidental loosing one of her pumps. She practically jumped into the orange limbo and it sped off into the night. Sam picked up the Shoe and stared out into the night.

**(The week after New Directions lost Nationals)**

Mercedes went to her locker and opened it to reveal her lost pump and a note attached to it.

**"Come to the auditorium after school and bring the Pump." **

Mercedes was intrigued and did just that. She was alone on Stage for only a little bit till a familiar blonde figure appeared in the wings.

"I've been waiting to give you that for such along time." Sam said.

"About time." Mercedes joked nervously.

"I want to see if it still fits." He said drawing closer to her. She gave him the pump and took her foot out of her Shoe. Sam went on his knees and slipped on the pump with ease.

"Perfect fit." He smiled as he stood up.

"Yep perf-." Mercedes was cut off by Sam's lips on hers. It was so wonderful, how did Lady Gaga describe it? Aw yes it was like Ice cream topped with honey.

There lips parted after what seemed like ages.

"Ever since that night I've been very attracted to you Mercedes, I know I don't have much, but I can give you so much when it comes to being a good boy friend, that is if you'd be my girlfriend?" Sam asked.

"I think you really are my Prince charming." She said smiling.

**Next chapter: Little Red Riding Hood**


	2. Little Red Riding Hood

Little Red Riding hood:

**Characters:**

**Little Red Riding hood-Kurt**

**Hunter-Burt**

**Grandmother-Tina**

**Big Bad Wolf-Blaine**

**(Takes place after nationals)**

It had been a week since Blaine said I love you to Kurt for the first time. Every time he said it the week after felt like the first time.

"Why do you have to leave?" Kurt pouted. Blaine snuggled in close to his boy friend.

"I'm sorry boo but this gig is so great and has excellent pay, besides I'll be back in three weeks." Blain assured. Kurt sighed and said in a dramatically long voice:

"Fiiiiinnnneee." He smiled meekly as Blaine kissed him on the cheek.

"I better see you as soon as you get back or ill kick your ass." Kurt teased.

"I wouldn't risk that." Blaine laughed.

It was already a week and Kurt was going stir crazy. He enjoyed the pool with his friends and the casual summer night cook outs, but when he saw Puck and Lauren snuggling in front of the fire or Mercedes feeding Sam romantically he felt a little sick.

One day he got a phone call from Tina. She was sick in bed and her parents had left town for business. Kurt told her he'd have no problem taking care of her. He made a very nice lunch of tomato soup, grilled cheese with bacon and double fudge parfaits for Tina and himself and put it in a picnic basket to bring to her house. As he was heading out Burt called:

"Do you need a ride?"

"No dad but thank you, It's only a few blocks and I can show off my new Mark Jacobs jacket around town." As he said this, Kurt put on the ruby red jacket and put the hood over his head.

"Its nice your taking care of Tina Kurt, that way you can get your mined off Blaine till he comes home." Burt said as he sipped his beer.

"I'm not upsets dad, I just miss him." Kurt explained.

"I know Kurt I'm just being protective." His father replied.

"What would you do if he broke my heart?" Kurt jokingly asked.

"Id cut him open with an axe." Burt answered with chuckle.

"Love you dad see you later." Kurt said as he left the house.

Kurt walked down the many streets that led to Tina's. Kurt decided to put Blaine in the back of his head, he didn't want to be one of those crazed boyfriends. He got to Tina's house and noticed the blue papered note on the screen door that said "Door's open."

Kurt went inside. It was quiet, quiet as in slasher movie quiet. Kurt slowly went upstairs. He wanted to be quiet incase Tina was sleeping. He crept into Tina's room, seeing a figure sleeping under the covers of Tina's bed. The figure stirred, and poked their eyes under the covers. Kurt was not nervous. Instead he gave a coy smile.

"My Tina what big hands you have?" Kurt said noticing the fingers holding onto the covers.

"The better to hold you with." "Tina" Answered gruffly.

"My what big eyes you have." Kurt said as he came a little closer to the bed.

"The better to look at that handsome face." Tina answered once again. Kurt giggled and lastly said:

"My what nice lips you have."

"The better to kiss you with!" And with that Blaine jumped out of the covers and tackled his boy friend to the ground. They were side by side laughing.

"I can't believe your home early, how did you know I was here?" Kurt asked.

"There was a bad web of food poisoning, so they gave me full pay and sent me on my way. Then I walked into Tina and we concocted this little plan to get you hear, she's not really sick she's in the other room." Blaine explained. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for several moments. They kissed and the feelings of warmth and affection were resurrected.

"Uh guys?" Kurt and Blaine pulled away and looked at Tina standing over them.

"I like a guy on guy as much as the next straight girl but my parents will be home soon."

Kurt's cheeks were redder then his jacket.

**Next chapter: Sleeping Beauty**


	3. Sleeping Beauty

Sleeping Beauty:

**Characters:**

**Sleeping Beauty: Brittany**

**Prince: Artie/Santanna**

**Wicked Fairy: Sue Sylvester**

**Good Fairy: Emma**

**3 other fairy's: Mercedes, Rachel, Tina**

(Takes place season 3)

It was Brittany's birthday and everyone wanted to celebrate at the asphalt area right outside the school. Brittany sat around everyone opening her gifts. Rachel handed Brittany a pink package to which the cheerleader opened excitedly. The gift was a mixed tape of Ke$ha's top hits.

"Rachel I love it" Brittany smiled as she hugged the smaller girl

"I figured just incase we do another Ke$ha number you may want to be prepared. You're the best at those." Rachel complimented. Tina then handed a periwinkle blue box to the birthday girl. It was a spicy red skirt with coal black piping.

"Tina it's beautiful," Brittany said as she examined the clothing.

"Reds your color" The Goth girl said. Lastly Mercedes gave Brittany a purple box. Inside was a green evil eye bracelet.

"Oooh pretty" Brittney chimed with delight.

"There's a nice little shop that has all kinds of knick knacks, " Mercedes informed her. Brittany was pleased with all her gifts weather it be brass knuckles from puck or the "IM WITH WHEELS" t-shirt Artie gave her. then Emma addressed New Directions as Mr. Schue was bringing out Brittany's birthday cake (Devils food with blue cotton candy frosting.)

"I haven't given my gift yet." Everyone turned to see Sue Sylvester in a black and purple track suit." My gift too you Brittany is age lines and utter doom for leaving the cheerios." She then walked away. The New Directions just sat there trying to process what just happened.

"Well now that the mistress of all evil is gone lets sing happy birthday." Emma chimed.

Later….

While everyone was enjoying his or her cake Santanna asked Brittany to meet her at the big oak tree. "Are you ready for your present?" Santanna asked devilishly.

"I was wondering when you-" Santanna's lips silenced Brittany. This actually wasn't what Brittany had in mind at all and thought she made it quit clear she was with Artie months ago.

"Hay get away from her!" Brittany pulled away to see Artie, his face red with anger.

"Artie it's not what it-"

"Don't worry Britt I know its all her fault." Artie interrupted Brittany as he gave Santanna the devils stare.

"Buzz off professor x Britt and me are getting are mack on" Santanna spat as she was about to plant another kiss on Brittany.

"No you're keeping your hands off her." Artie had boldly grabbed Santanna by the wrist and pulled her away from his girlfriend. Santanna furiously pulled back.

"GET YOUR GODDAMN HANDS OF ME! "Santanna yelled. As she pulled back Artie lost his grip. The Latino girl bumped into Brittany and she hit the tree. And as if stranger things could happen a small bees nest fell from a tree limb. Like it was a bomb bees poured out on impact. Santanna grabbed Brittany and pulled her away from the bees. Artie wheeled himself away. Brittney was now laying on the grass. She was stung on the leg . Both Artie and Santanna knew Brittany was highly allergic to bees. They both could see the sting was taking effect on Brittany. She was having hard time breathing.

"Wares her Epipen?" Artie asked with a slightly frantic tone in his voice.

" In her pocketbook back at the party." Santanna answered. Everyone was fearful when they saw Brittany shaking feverishly on Arties lap with Santanna in control of Arties wheel chair pushed them at top speed. Sam called 911 while Britt was laid out on one of the tables. They used Tina's Jacket as a headrest. Santanna dumped the contents of her best friends pocketbook onto the stone steps and rifled around till she found the Epipen. She had only did this one other time when they were 14 but Santanna would never forget. She stuck it into Brittney's leg as Artie held his girlfriends hand for support. The ambulance was there in no time.

Brittany was laying asleep in a hospital bed, large bouquets of thorny red roses were encircling her as if to protect her from harm. Emma brushed the hair out of the young girls face. She turned to see Santanna in the doorway.

"She's just sleeping. Today took a lot out of her." Emma said as she left the room. Santanna smiled meekly then sat next to her best friend. The rest of New Directions had come. They all were a sleep due to all the stress and worry.

"I'm so sorry Britt its my fault this happened. I realized that me trying so hard is only going to hurt you. I can deal with just being friends Id rather have that then anything else. I also think Arties excellent for you and I think you should stay with him." Santanna for the last time passionately kissed the sleeping beauty. It was then she noticed Brittany was starting to stir. Santanna walked out of the room only to be stopped by Artie. They gave a quick apology with their eyes, not wanting to make things more uncomfortable then they already were. Artie came into see Brittany awake but drowsy.

"Hi Artie bear." She smiled weekly.

"Hi Brit Brit" he smiled with relief. He held her hand.

"I had a dream," she said.

"About what?" he asked.

"A beautiful angel came down and told me we should be together all ways."

Santanna peeked in the doorway unnoticed and walked away to join the others. There were a few tears but she knew that one-day shoe would have her own happy ending.

**next: Hansel and Gretel**


End file.
